A Cure For You
by SeverusHermioneForever
Summary: What if Nathan had caught the Geneco Employee who swapped the cure for the poison? Marni/Nathan, with a slight mention of Rotti/Marni.


**Title: **A Cure For You

**Pairings: **Nathan/Marni

**Summary: **What if Nathan had caught the Geneco Employee who swapped the cure for the poison?

Marni/Nathan

**Notes: **First Repo! Fanfic. I am hooked on this film, seriously. It's my favourite musical at the moment and I adore Anthony Head. Might do more in the future (:

* * *

"Marni I'll just go and check on your cure," He said, giving his wife a quick kiss on the lips. Marni smiled at him, her eyes shining with love and compassion.

"Okay. I'll just ring up Mag while you do so. I want to know how her tour is doing with Geneco," Nathan could hear a hint of guilt in her voice, knowing all about Mag blood contract to Geneco.

He put an reassuring hand on her shoulder and with the other hand, he lifted her chin up making her look up at him.

"Marni it wasn't your fault," He said seriously. "You were just doing what was right for your best friend. Anybody would of done that. If it was anybody's fault, it was Rotti's." Marni sighed and fiddled with her thumbs, looking at the ground.

"But I still feel so guilty! And it doesn't help when I have this illness and these bloody hormones either," She muttered angrily and Nathan gave a slight smile, brushing her hair out of the way so he could see her eyes.

"I will find a cure for you, I promise," He said sincerely and Marni looked up, suddenly smiling again.

"I already have my cure," She leaned in and kissed him on the lips and Nathan kissed deeper before breaking away, remembering why he had to go to the medical room.

"Be quick," Marni said suggestively and before Nathan could reply, she turned around and walked into the dining room, picking up the telephone and before he knew it she was quickly talking to Mag.

He smiled and walked downstairs into the cellar where he and Marni called it 'The Lab'. It very much looked like a lab, only for the fact that it had all the old books down here which Marni threw away and hadn't bothered to give them to charity.

That was when he noticed a shadow over the bags and he quickly turned around to find one of GeneCo's nurses, standing with a beaker and in it was a similar coloured liquid that was very similar to Marni's cure.

Nathan raised an eyebrow and the nurse stifled a squeal by biting her tongue. There was something wrong about this, something_ terribly wrong_.

"What are you doing here?" He asked coldly, no doubt Rotti was behind this plan. Perhaps it was to get back at him for taking Marni away before their wedding.

The nurse walked backwards into a wall, Nathan cornering her and he held a knife in his hand, ready to attack if necessary. The nurse eyed the knife uneasily before looking back up at him.

"I'm here to give Marni her cure," She said, flicking her long blonde dirty hair and giving Nathan a dazzling smile, hoping to get away by flirting.

"How did you get in?" He asked. He was buying time, wanting to know what was going on in Rotti's mind before striking.

"GeneCo let me in of course," She said and she gently held the beaker up and offered it to Nathan as though it was a drink.

"Here take it. Rotti made it especially for Marni,"

"Nathan, is there some one down there?" Marni called and the nurse looked up startled, obviously not prepared for this.

"Nothing my dear, just talking to Rotti on my hand piece." He lied, hoping he sound convincing.

"Okay, I'm here if you need anything," Footsteps faded away and soon as Nathan could hear no more, his attention was back on the nurse.

"Drink it," He demanded.

"W-what?" She squeaked.

"If it's Marni's cure, I want you to drink it. I am all ready working on a cure of my own and this very much smells like something deadly," He knew he had her. Had her cornered and even though this was something terrible, it would prevent Marni from dying in the hands of GeneCo.

Or worse.

The nurse looked absolutely terrified, her eyes clearly showing fear, but Nathan did not care. Nothing would come in the way of hurting Marni or the baby.

Slowly, oh so ever so slowly, she nodded and raised the glass to her lips which had too much lipstick for his liking and drank the colourless liquid.

Even though Nathan had no idea what was in the liquid itself, he would of guessed it was something dangerous and he watched her drink every last drop in the beaker.

Nothing happened for a moment and Nathan thought he was wrong about the colourless liquid, when suddenly she clenched her spare hand, which was now shaking.

She gasped in pain and clawed at her throat, dropping the glass in the process and she slowly slid to the floor, choking. Her eyes looking wild as she thrashed about in agony on the cold floor.

He knelt beside her and looked into her brown eyes.

"Nothing comes in the way of Marni, do you here?" He asked, the nurse could only look, her breath slowly fading and blood crept out of the corner of her eyes, trailing down her face. _"Nothing," _He repeated again and he locked the door more tightly so Marni doesn't hear the nurse crying out in pain.

He couldn't bear the thought of what Marni would do if she found out about this.

"Please...kill me quickly." She gasped. "T-T-the poison, it's burning me," Nathan nodded and he picked it up, the light from the lamp glistening onto the silver, making it shine.

"On behalf of your request I shall," With that, he slit her throat and the nurse slumped in the to the floor, the life gone out of her. Her blood splattered onto his hands.

He threw the knife to the floor and looked at the nurse, who now lay dead, and snarled at her.

He would have to be more careful with every step he takes. He had a feeling this was only the beginning.


End file.
